Together
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: Kid is near his breaking point, he can't take it anymore. When a incident occurs will Soul be able to help Kid and keep him from falling apart? "We'll get through it, together."...SoulxKid awesomeness  !
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys this is my first story on Fanfiction so I Hope you enjoy~~!**

**Kid: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Soul: Silent doesn't own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

** If I did it would be all SoulxKid action~~!**

**Kid: Anyway here's the story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Together<span>_

Kid stumbled through the streets of Death City clutching his stomach. His legs grew weaker with every step he took, blood trickled down the wounds inflicted all over his body. The sound of a group yelling from behind him made Kid attempt to move faster, but the mind numbing pain that shot through his body refrained him from doing so. The sound of footsteps became louder as the group approached, the leader of the group yelling after him.  
>"Hey OCD freak get back here!" The leader went into a sprint in an attempt to catch up to the shinigami. Kid collapsed onto the ground as a fist collided with his back. His head smashed into the pavement causing the skin to break letting streams of crimson blood find its way from Kid's head to the pavement.<br>"Freak!"  
>"Scum!"<br>"Fag!" Was yelled at Kid as laughter emitted from the group as they collided their foots with his body. Kid was confused but thankful as the group stopped their abuse. He heard the loud patter of footsteps as the group ran off, he could barely hear the sound of voices approaching from another street before the everything seemed to disappear from Kid's mind as everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

><p>Soul, Maka, Crona, Black Star and Tusbaki were all heading to Maka's and Soul's apartment like they always did on Friday night to watch a movie, Patty and Liz had went off to look for Kid. He had disappeared in the middle of the day and had the group of friends worried, Liz and Patty being Kid's weapons had volunteered to go find Kid and bring him to the apartment so they could all watch their movies that they had gotten for their movie night.<p>

Patty and Liz were wondering the streets of Death City trying to find their meister when they heard yelling coming from a near by street. They both decided to head that way and see what was going on to cause such a great amount of noise. As they rounded the corner they saw a group of teenagers running back down the street. Patty looked around in confusion until her gaze came upon a tangled heap of limbs on the ground lying in a pool of blood. She emitted a high pitched squeal as she recognized the figure.

"KID!" she yelled while sprinting over and squatting in front of the unconscious boy. Liz had heard her sister yell and run over to a body on the ground. As she heard the work 'Kid' escape through her sisters lips she screamed herself and dashed over to the boy. Withe the help of Liz, Patty and Liz picked up the boy and made a mad dash towards Soul's and Maka's place.

* * *

><p>"I Black Star have gotten the perfect movie for us to watch tonight!" Black Star all but screeched as he pumped his fist into the air excitedly, almost falling off the couch. Tusbaki giggled at the actions of her friend as she came from within the kitchen holding popcorn and chips for them to eat as they watched the film. There was a frantic knock at the door followed by Liz yelling.<p>

"Open this door NOW or we WILL break it down!" at hearing the urgency in her voice Maka hurriedly got off the couch and opened the door only to be pushed out of the way by Patty, making Maka fall to the ground. "Hey what was that-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw what the twin pistols were carrying.  
>Liz and Patty set Kid on the floor, Liz ran off to get the first aid kit while Patty took off Kid's jacket and shirt to expose the wounds. Liz ran back into the room and cleaned the wounds as well as wrapping them in bandages.<br>The room was dead silent everyone except for Liz and Patty were staring wide eyes at Kid as he lied there on the ground.  
>"Black Star move so we can put him on the couch!" She screamed in Black Stars face which sent him flying off the couch allowing Liz to lay kid on it. There was a thick heavy silence that fell upon the group.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Liz and Patty showed up and now everyone was sitting around the table.<p>

"So what happened?" Maka was the first brave enough to ask. The rest of the group looked at Liz and Patty for an answer.  
>"We don't know exactly we just found him lying in the street like that." Liz said sadly.<br>"There was a group of people running in the opposite direction we came from." Patty pointed out the detail her sister had missed. Everyone sat there in shock.  
>The silence was broken as Kid slowly awoke and sat up slowly groaning in pain as he did so. Everyone's head shot towards his direction as they all gave him worried looks.<br>Concern filled Soul as he looked at Kid, he had been harboring feelings for the shinigami for quite some time. Seeing him like this made him feel as if he was going to break into tears. He didn't, but the only thing he could manage his voice wavering.  
>"Kid, what happened?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it~~! Chapter two will be out as soon as possible you can also see this story on my deviantArt TheDarkSidesGotYaoi~~!<strong>

**Kid: Any one who comments will get a hug from me!**

**Soul: *hugs Kid from behind and whispers something in his ear***

**Kid: *blushes madly at the comment* That's not what I meant!**

** Haha so please review I would really appreciate it~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kid, what happened?"  
>Kid sat there staring at the group in front of him. All eyes were plastered on him and he couldn't stand the thought of the pitying looks his friends will give him if they find out what actually happened. 'Oh god, oh god I can't tell them what happened! I've got to think of something to tell them...' Kid thought to himself freaking out on the inside while the expression on his face remained impassive.<br>Tusbaki saw Kid's hesitation and slowly got up from where she had been seated making her way steadily over to Kid. She reached out her hand to place on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him. Kid flinched away as her palm slightly grazed his shoulder. Tusbaki was shocked at her friends action, instantly sending a worried glance over to Liz and Patty. "Kid, it's okay...you can tell us." Liz said as she locked eyes with Kid. Buried in those golden eyes she could see the pained, sorrowful expression in them.  
>"It's nothing to worry about." Kid finally said as he glanced around at his friends. "Really, there's nothing to worry about." he tried to reassure the group with a small smile, although they could see it was definitely a fake one.<br>Patty became slightly angry her usual bubbly personality had vanished. "We find you in a pool of your own blood half dead on the streets and you call that nothing!" she hissed out, gaining shocked looks from some of the members of the group from her sudden outburst.  
>"Yeah Kid you can't call that nothing." Soul piped in worry clearly expressed in the statement.<br>Kid stood up slightly angry at his friend prying into what he clearly didn't want to talk about. "I said it was nothing so just leave me alone! Why show the sudden interest now anyway? Why?" Kid yelled at the group as he ran out the door holding trying but failing to hold back sobs. Yes, these ambushes had been going on for a few months now and the sudden interest in it, the fact that they hadn't even noticed pained Kid. He couldn't take it and didn't want to break down in front of them, burden them. So he did the next best thing he could think of, he ran.  
>Everyone shared the same shocked expressions when Kid had ran out the door. "What did he mean by sudden interest?" Maka questioned.<br>"H-had this happened before?" Liz looked around at the group, slight panic in her voice. The group then went into a panic asking more unanswered questions. Soul quietly slipped out of the apartment determined to find Kid and find out what happened to him.  
>Kid ran down the streets tears streaming down his face. He could hear the faint sound of someone calling his name but that only terrified him and persuaded him to move faster. He came to his mansion, darting through the front door up the stairs and into his room of perfect symmetry. He locked himself in there for the weekend refusing to open the door to anyone.<p>

To say Soul was worried would be an understatement. Kid had refused to emerge from is room the whole weekend. It was now a Monday and he had confirmed with Liz and Patty that Kid would be going to school today. 'Maybe I'll finally get to know what's wrong...' Soul thought as he trekked up the steps of DWMA, he decided to go early leaving Maka to walk by herself.  
>Maka had been worried about Soul, ever since the accident with Kid Soul had been slightly depressed. So when he told her that he was heading to school early she let it slide with no questions asked. She thought it was quite sweet how much Soul cared for Kid.<br>Soul ran into the DWMA smiling. As he entered he saw Kid standing with Liz, Patty, Tusbaki, and Black Star. Kid was smiling which instantly sent a rush of relief through Soul. Right before he got a chance to talk with Kid they had to head off to class.

Kid entered the cafeteria and saw his group of friends sitting at one of the far tables. Kid sat down with Soul on his left, Patty across from him. Everyone was doing the best they could to avoid the event that had taken place on Friday and Kid was grateful for that. Every thing was going as usual everyone was laughing at Black Stars sudden stupidity of trying to drink milk through his nose, winding up with him covered in milk and saying things along the lines of "This shouldn't happen to the surpassed of God!"  
>Kid hadn't noticed when a group of students approached him and his friends until it was too late. "Hey faggot!" one of them called.<br>"Yeah freak, we never got to finish talking to you last week." the leader of the group spoke up as he took a step closer to Kid.  
>The group was in shock, they all stared wide eyed at the group in front of them and their audacity to speak to Kid in such a way.<br>"Why don't you come with us and we can finish our conversation outside, alone." Kid's face went pale as he stared at the group leader in fear. Yes, these were the same group of people that had been harassing Kid for the past few months.  
>Patty shot up out of her chair, clearly angry. "Don't talk to Kid like that you bastard!" she practically yelled. Right before her fist went to collide with the guy's stomach she froze as the next words fell from the guys lips.<br>"I can talk to that OCD freak however I want!"  
>"Yeah, he's just some gay faggot scum!" one said spitting out the words followed by sinister laughs from the group.<br>"He's nothing but a gay, asymmetrical, OCD faggot!" the leader hissed in Kid's face. Patty and the others were speechless all staring at Kid.  
>"Oh so he didn't tell you?" the leader said in a sinister tone. "What a shame, now gay boy didn't even tell his so called friends." laughing bitterly he uttered. "Hope we left you lots of scares, and don't worry if they fade we'll replace them." the group of teens walked away laughing triumphantly.<br>"Kid..." Liz said, everyone in the cafeteria was now staring at Kid. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes red and puffy. Kid shot up out of his seat and dashed out of the cafeteria sobbing.  
>As Kid was running out of the cafeteria Soul heard people say "Gay faggot.", "What a freak.", "Fag.", and laughing. Soul was furious with the way people were treating and responding to this, he wasn't the only one all of his friends were furious too. Soul remembered the look on Kid's face, the tears, his pained expression. In an instant Soul was out of the cafeteria running after Kid.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It took so long to update I completely forgot about my FanFic account and let me just say this thing is so freaking confusing to post things it took me an hour before I knew how to update chapters and stuff like that. **

**I forgot the disclaimer in chapter 2 so here... I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters... Man that was hard to say well anyway enjoy~~!**

* * *

><p>Soul remembered the look on Kid's face, the tears, his pained expression. In an instant Soul was out of the cafeteria running after Kid.<p>

Kid ran down the halls as fast as his legs could carry him, his legs were becoming weak but he kept on running looking for the nearest bathroom he could hide in.  
>Tears were steaming down his face as he let out wracked sobs. The words that were spoken to him in such disgust were repeating over and over in his head, taunting him. 'Freak, asymmetrical, faggot, scum!' rang through his eardrums like poison. Now they knew, they all knew. Kid had just seen his world shatter before his eyes. What would happen know? He didn't know and he sure feared the outcome.<br>All those months of abuse were all coming back to him, the scars, the broken bones, the blood, oh there was so much blood. Those words of hatred that were spat at him by his tormentors. He thought it would all be okay since he had his friends and as long as they didn't know his secret everything would be okay. But that was gone now, it was all gone.  
>'What will father think once he hears of this?' Kid thought in fear. He couldn't handle rejection from his own father, he couldn't.<br>Rivers of tears were streaming down his cheeks as wracked sobs escaped his throat as he burst through the bathroom door. He scurried over to the stall furthest away from the door and locked himself inside.  
>He slowly slid down the bathroom wall in the stall he was leaning on until he was seated on the filthy floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them protectively burying his head in between. He let out muffled sobs as his trousers grew moist from the shed tears.<br>It wasn't until a couple minutes of crying later did Kid slowly raise his head from between his legs and chest. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears, and his lower lip trembling. Kid looked down at where he was sitting and froze as he gazed upon a crimson stain on the tiled floor.  
>"N-no..." he whispered, his throat sore from the sobbing. Kid knew where he was. He knew exactly where he was.<br>His fingertips lightly traced the stain as the memory from months ago invaded his vision. This is where it all happened. This is where it all started.

~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

Kid was in the first floor bathroom standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself a boost of confidence surged through his veins and he opened his mouth ready to speak. "Dad..." Kid elaborated on how he should break the news to his father. He knew he had to do it, but he just couldn't find the right words. "Dad..." he started again but had another sudden boost of confidence. "I thought you may like to know something father...you might not like it but I ask of you just to try to understand...I can't help it father it's just who I am...father...I'm gay." Kid recited into the mirror. He had been planning on telling his father that he was gay and today he was going to do it, he just needed a little practice of what he was going to say. "I hope you can accept this father, I am gay and there is nothing that will change that.  
>Just as a triumphant smirk crept up his face it faltered as he heard a menacing chuckle come from the bathroom door. "Looks like we got ourselves a faggot here, and just when things were starting to get boring." the voice said as Kid looked at the bathroom mirror to see a scary looking boy and his friend at the entrance of the bathroom.<br>"Yeah looks like we found ourselves a good for nothing faggot, we can't tolerate that now can we said the bigger one of the two. The sinister smile that crept up both the boys faces made Kid freeze in his place. The bigger of the two boys walked over to Kid and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice speech." the smaller of the two muttered before the bigger ones fist collided with Kids gut. Kid toppled over in pain. His head colliding with the mirror. Drops of blood trickled down from the gashed with small shards of glass embedded in them. Before Kid could blink another collided with the center of his back and a kick in the leg sent him falling to the cold tiled floor. Foots collided into his sides repeatedly.  
>Kid was left lying on the floor, bruises and gashes covered his body as a small pool of blood started to form under him. He could still hear the boys cackles ringing in his ears. Kid managed to must up enough strength to drag himself into the nearest stall, which happened to be the one farthest from the bathroom door.<br>Once inside Kid started to cough up blood into the porcelain toilets. A foul odor filled the room as Kid lied himself down on the ground, his eyes slowly closing, blood seeping from his body, then everything. Went. Dark.

~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kid was back in sobs as he remembered that day. 'Why me?' he thought as he sat there trying to hold back the tears. But alas his attempts were failing as fresh tears coursed down his cheeks. He buried his head back in between his chest and knees, letting he tears fall freely and the sobs escape his parted lips.  
>Kid froze as he heard the patter of footsteps and voices from outside the bathroom door. Kid hoped and hoped that they would just pass by and not come in the bathroom. He couldn't take anymore abuse right now, he was on the edge of his limit slowly falling over that edge. But alas lady luck was not on his side as it seemed, for the door to the bathroom creaked open and the sound of a pair of footsteps entered the bathroom. Kid froze in his spot not daring to make any movement or sound in fear of being found as that all to familiar voice entered his ears. "Oi faggot, where are you~~? Come out and play with us~~!" was said in a sing song voice. At that moment Kid made the mistake of letting out a muffled cry of fear, oh what a mistake it was. As soon as the sound escaped his lips his eyes went wide in horror.<br>The stall door was flung open breaking the lock and almost knocking the door off its hinges. There in the doorway stood that same boy that had been tormenting him for the last few months along with one of his friends. To say Kid was terrified would be and understatement. Kid tried to melt into the wall, his attempt's were in vain as a strong arm picked him up by his collar and flung Kid out of the stall into a hard concrete wall. Blood trickled down his forehead as he leaned against the wall for support so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Kid was flipped around and pinned against the wall by his tormentors sidekick.  
>"What great memories here..." His tormentor trailed off as he looked at the bathroom before colliding his fist with Kid's gut. "All of our fun all started here..." His friend gave out a low chuckle at the memory of their first encounter. "Too bad it all has to end here too..." was said before a fist collided with Kid's jaw and a knee with his groin. Kid let out a pained scream as the pain surged through his entire body. More hits were made all over his body. Kid had never felt more useless in his life. "Don't bother screaming no one's gonna save your faggot ass~~!" His tormentor stated joyously as he made another blow to Kid's gut.<br>Kid started to cough violently as he was released and dropped to the ground. The taste of blood slowly crept up his throat until he was coughing up blood all over the floor. Receiving another blow to his side and the right side of his head, Kid's vision started to haze the last thing he remembered was the sound of the bathroom door flying open and a loud gasp filled the too quiet room before everything went, black.

Soul burst through the bathroom door that he had heard a scream come from not to long ago as he was searching for Kid. He gasped at the sight that lied before him. Kid was unconscious, lying in a pool of his own blood and there were two boys standing there laughing at the scene. Rage filled Soul's entire being as he glared at the two boys who had abruptly stopped laughing when they felt the killing attempt radiating from the bathroom entrance.  
>The two boys froze in fear with wide eyes as they saw the albino boy who was shaking in anger.<br>"Did you do this?" Soul hissed as he took a step closer to the two boys who just stood there afraid to say anything. "You did didn't you. Your also the one who yelled at Kid earlier, and the one that hurt him last Friday, isn't that right." Soul more stated than asked the two trembling boys, he already knew the answer. All rational thought left his mind as he looked at Kid. Souls eyes blazed in furry as he looked back over to the two boys.  
>Soul took a step closer, his arm turning into the blade of a scythe. He crept closer and closer to the two boys who were now holding each other in fear. "You will never hurt Kid again." He hissed at the boys.<br>"W-w-we p-promise p-please..." the smaller of the two pleaded looking purely terrified of the scythe weapon in front of them.  
>"Oh I know you'll never do it again, because you won't have the chance!" Soul yelled in anger as he leaped at the two boys fully set on slicing the two in half.<br>"Soul! Don't do it!" the sound of fear in Tusbaki's voice snapped Soul out of it. right before the blade made contact with the two it quickly changed back into Soul's arm and he ended up punching the two through the bathroom wall.  
>Soul stood there for a moment staring at the gaping hole in the wall. But within the next few seconds Soul was at Kid's side, holding him in his arms. Tears streamed down Soul's face as he looked at the boy he loved. "Oh god Kid..." He sobbed into Kid as he held him as close as possible without suffocating the unconscious boy.<p>

Tusbaki, Liz, Patty, Black star, and Maka all stood in horror of the sight in front of them, Kid was lying unconscious on the floor and Soul was about to tear two boys to pieces. But luckily Tusbaki had yelled out in time to prevent Soul from doing something he would later regret. They all stood there and watched as Soul went to Kid's side and held him close. None of them had really ever seen Soul cry before, and now they were standing there watching Soul cry his heart out into the unconscious Kid's chest.  
>Patty and Liz immediately ran over to Kid, each sitting on either side of Soul. Tusbaki and Maka went over to the huge hole in the wall to find two unconscious boys on the other side. "Go get Shinigami-sama." Tusbaki ordered Black Star who obeyed straight away. Tusbaki never to told him what to do unless the situation was dead serious. Even Black Star wasn't dense enough to not notice that.<br>Black Star had come back with Lord Death, who immediately ordered Soul, Patty, and Liz to take Kid back to their mansion where he would accompany them soon. He then took the two unconscious boys out of Maka and Tusbaki's hands to go deal with them. Maka not wanting to know what Lord Death mean't by deal with them suggested going to Kid's mansion so they could be there when Kid woke up seeing as they were all worried sick about him.

Back at Kid's mansion Soul, Liz and Patty had just arrived and had put Kid in his room where Soul had refused to leave Kid's side. Liz and Patty sighed and defeat and left the room with small smiles on there face at seeing such a caring thing warmed there hearts a little and told them that everything was going to be alright.  
>In Kid's room Soul sat at the top corner of Kid's perfectly symmetrical bed in his perfectly symmetrical room, was running his hands through Kid's stained locks. Soul chuckled as Kid was lying in a symmetrical position on the bed the only word Soul could describe it as was "Adorable..." He mumbled at the now sleeping Kid. Soul had always thought Kids OCD was really cute, the way Kid would freak out about something as little as being a millimeter off made his heart do back flips as a warm feeling spread through his chest. "Please wake up soon Kid, please..." Soul trailed off as he pulled the sleeping Kid into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He chuckled at how cute it was when Kid snuggled into his chest. Kid made a small sound of content which made Soul smile one of those genuine smiles that only Kid could get out of him.<br>A couple of minutes later Kid started to stir in Soul's lap. Soul chuckled slightly at this and when Kid's head peaked out from his chest, Kid's eyes slowly fluttering open. Kid stared up at Soul in confusion. "S-soul~~?" Kid asked in what Soul considered one of the most adorable ways in the entire world.  
>"Your finally awake I was worried about you for a moment there." Soul said smiling down at Kid. During the minutes Kid was still asleep Soul had realized that he had a better chance of Kid reciprocating his feelings since Soul now knew for sure Kid was indeed gay. This made Soul giddy on the inside.<br>Soul stared down into Kids golden eyes for a few moments before taking a leap of faith as he lowered his head brushing his lips lightly against Kid's. Kid was in shock by this action, never in a million years would he have thought that Soul would ever like him the way he liked Soul. Soul retreated once Kid froze in fear that he was about to be rejected. "Wahh~~?" was the only thing Kid could muster to say in his state of shock.  
>Soul gazed at those golden eyes lovingly as he dipped his head back in so their lips were only millimeters apart before whispering. "Kid...I love you..."<br>"R-really?" Kid asked hope filling his voice.  
>"Really, I love you so much, I have for a long time." Soul said back nodding his head only slightly.<br>"Oh Soul...I love you too," Kid said with a blush spreading across his cheeks. That was all Soul needed to hear before he crushed there lips together in a passionate, but loving kiss.  
>Soul slowly swiped his tongue across Kid's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kid hesitated a little until Soul started to nibble on Kid's bottom lip causing Kid to moan slightly and shyly open his mouth to give Soul access. As soon as Kid's lips were opened Soul dove his tongue into Kid's mouth exploring the wet heavenly cavern.<br>Kid's hands moved up Soul's sides to tangled themselves in the surprisingly soft white hair of Soul, while Soul's arms encircled around Kid's waist pulling Kid closer towards him.  
>After a few minutes the need for oxygen became to great and they reluctantly broke the kiss. Kid stared lovingly into Soul's stunning red eyes, as Soul stared into Kids golden beautiful ones. "Now it's just you, and me. Together."<br>"Together." Kid nodded and went back in for another kiss. Soul's lips met his halfway. Neither could be any happier than they were right now because they had each other.  
>They were, together.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, here is the next chapter woo woo woo~~ By the way I have a deviantArt account as well it is call TheDarkSidesGotYaoi please go check it out~~! Here is chapter four~~! **

**I do not owm Soul eater or any of it's characters~~!**

* * *

><p>Soul woke up to a thrashing body next to him. At first Soul went into a mild panic, he couldn't remember where he was, as his eyes got accustomed to the darkness he turned his gaze to the right only to find a thrashing lump under the covers. 'Oh yea, now I remember.' he thought as a smile graced his lips.<p>

A small whimpering noise brought Soul's attention to the bundle beside him. Small whimpering noises were coming from underneath the covers. Soul became concerned and pulled the covers back to reveal a balled up Kid with tears rolling down his cheeks. Soul immediately sat up and pulled Kid into his arms making soft relaxing cooing noises and whispering sweet nothings to help Kid relax. Soon the tears and whimpering came to a close. Kid shyly looked up towards the warmth holding him only to have his gaze met by Souls. Soul smiled down at Kid slowly leaning down, their lips inching towards each other.  
>Soul and Kid's lips met in what was at first a chaste kiss but soon turned passionate as Soul swiped his tongue against Kid's lower lip. Kid shyly parted his lips giving Soul full access to explore his mouth. Soul slid his tongue into Kid's mouth, exploring every crevice of the hot cavern. They reluctantly parted when the need for oxygen started to burn their lungs.<br>Soul tightened his grip around Kid's waist and pulled him closer so their chest were pressed up against each others. "It's okay I'm here..." he whispered into Kid's ear soothingly, trying to comfort him.  
>"I k-know..." Kid said his voice low and soft. 'So it wasn't a dream.' Kid thought to himself. He brought his arms up to wrap around Soul's neck as he pulled him closer, a small smile tugging at Kid's lips. Their lips met in another reassuring kiss.<br>After they broke apart Kid lied back down on the bed to get some rest before the day ahead of them. Soul lied down beside him wrapping his arms around Kid's torso and bringing him into his chest. Kid make a muffled sound as he cuddled into Soul's chest. They both dozed off into a peaceful sleep booth only thinking about one thing. Each other.

Maka, Liz, Patty, Tusbaki, and Black Star were all standing in the courtyard of the DWMA chatting with each other. "Hey, do you guys wanna go to see that new movie that just came out after school?" Maka asked the group grabbing all of their attention.  
>"Of course the all mighty Black Star will go~~!" Black Star exclaimed for the world to hear pumping his fist in the air. Everyone else nodded enthusiastically with a 'Yeah~~!' from Patty. They all went back to their separate conversation. Maka turned to talk to Liz, but when she saw Liz standing there looking at the entrance to the courtyard with a content smile and a warm look on her face. Maka was puzzled at her friends actions and looked in the direction Liz was looking and couldn't help but smile herself at the sight. There walking through the entrance into the courtyard was Soul with his arm wrapped around Kid's waist while he whispered something into Kid's ear.<p>

Kid let a small smile grace his lips as he Soul whispered into his ear. He felt more safe and secure in Soul's embrace.  
>As they walked through the courtyard some people looked at them with disgust written across their face, some were looking at them with a new found respect, and some didn't care. Kid tried to shrink back into Soul's side from some of the glares he was receiving. Soul tightened his grip around Kid to reassure him and whispered. "Hold your head high, if they give you any trouble that wouldn't be cool and I will deal with them." He reassured him.<br>Once they reached their friends they were greeted with warm and reassuring smiles. "I'm so proud of you Kid!" Liz exclaimed pulling Kid into a tight embrace.  
>"Liz...can't...breathe..." Kid managed to mumble in the crushing hug. Liz reluctantly released him with a 'sorry'. Kid was glad that all his friends were okay with him and Soul. Looking over at Soul Kid saw Soul motion him over. Kid walked up to Soul and was met with Soul's arms encircling his waist and being pulled into his strong chest. Kid let out a sigh of content as he was held tightly by Soul.<br>"Come on you too love birds it time for class with the almighty Black Star~~!" Was yelled by Black Star as he dragged Kid and Soul off to class leaving the girls following behind giggling at the scene in front of them.

After school had ended the whole group was walking over to the movie complex to go see the new movie that had just come out. It was another Paranormal Activities one it was suppose to be the most terrifying one yet. Everyone was aware of what movie they were seeing except for apparently Kid. The Thompson sisters knew he didn't do well with scary movie's, they really just want to see their miester scream like a little school girl, but they would never admit that out loud.  
>"So what movie are we seeing?" Kid asked cocking his head to the side in an adorable manor. Patty giggled deviously before cheering happily "You'll find out when we get there~~!" as she and Black Star zoomed off towards the movie complex. Kid looked at the others confused and in return he just got giggles from the girls and an equally confused look from Soul.<p>

Once they arrived at the theater Kid found out exactly why they hadn't told him what the movie was. It took Liz, Patty, and Black Star just to get Kid into the theater and into his seat. That fact that Kid was small and skinny didn't go in his favor and made it all the more easier to force him inside. Kid sat their in his seat cursing himself. Soul sat on his right and had Liz to his left, and so on and so forth.  
>Kid spent half movie burying himself in Soul's chest as the Thompson sisters laughed their heads off at every girlish squeak him made. "I've got to go to the bathroom." Kid whispered to Soul before he got up and left the theater and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't really need to go he just couldn't sit anymore of that movie. As he was nearing the bathroom his vision suddenly went black. He felt a tight grip around him and the sickeningly sweet words that were whispered in his ear sent a chill of fear down his spine.<br>"Miss me~~?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kid: Why do I get the feeling that you like to torment me?<strong>

**Me: Pshhhh! Pffft! Pshhhhh! what? No?... maybe just a little but...**

**Kid: I Knew it!**

**Soul: Calm down Kid everything will be alright in the end, right C.T?**

**Me: *is gone writing chapter 5***

**Kid: I'm screwd...**

**Soul: Looks like it...**

**Kid: Please comment and I will hug you or glomp! Oooooo there is already a comment.**

**Soul: Kid you have to glomp me now~~!**

**Kid: *glares but glomps***

**Soul: So...cool~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DaDaDaDAAAaAAAAA! Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy~~! I am currently working on Chapter 6 and I have a week off school! Yay! It'll be out in no time! I hope...**

**I do not own soul Eater or any of it's characters~~! **

* * *

><p>Kid woke only to come face to face with darkness. His head was pounding and his limbs ached. Metal shackles tugged at his wrist bruising them in the process. 'What?' he thought as he tugged his arms and legs only to increase the pain from the metal shackles securely locked around his wrists and ankles. The weight of his hanging body adding more pain with every passing minute.<br>The light bulb in the center of the room flickered to life revealing the four white walls. Kid hung on the back wall, opposite of the tattered wooden door.  
>Kid's vision was in a haze, everything a blur. He looked over to see the wooden door open with a deafening creak. In the doorway stood a blurred figure, made of blue, yellow and black. A sinister chuckle emitted from the figure as it inched towards Kid.<br>Kid's vision finally cleared, gold met a cold amber making Kid's breathe hitch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
>"Medusa?" he whispered.<p>

"Man what's taking Kid so long?" Patty exclaimed as they left the theater and made their way into the cinemas lobby.  
>"Maybe he saw something asymmetrical and had a panic attack!" Liz said laughing at how likely her joke actually was. Everyone erupted into laughter.<br>"I'll go check." Soul said while walking off to the bathroom.  
>"No funny business! We don't want to wait here forever!" Maka called after him causing everyone to laugh even harder.<br>Soul just gave his usual grin and headed into the bathroom. "Kid?" he said walking further into the bathroom. "Kid are you in here?" the question was met with silence. Bending over Soul checked if their was anyone in any of the stalls. Nothing.  
>Shrugging thinking that maybe he had already left the bathroom Soul headed out of the bathroom and back over to his friends.<br>"Where's Kid?" Black Star asked looking rather confused.  
>"He wasn't in the bathroom." Soul said.<br>"What?" the Thompson sisters screamed in unison. "Maybe he went home?" Patty said in her usual manner.  
>"Maybe but usually he would tell us, he probably would have told Soul. We should go home and he'll probably show up tomorrow, Kid can take care of himself." Liz said dragging Patty out of the cinema. Everyone else filed out but Soul couldn't help but feel a sense of doubt, something was wrong.<p>

"Hello Kid." Medusa snarled as she lifted Kid's chin to look her in the eye.  
>"W-what do y-you want from me?" He asked mentally cursing himself for stuttering.<br>"I just need a little favor from your father, and you're going to help me get!" she cackled before stepping back and reciting some sort of magic. "Now you're daddy can see the fun!"

In the Death Room Death was looking through his mirror watching over the streets of death city when the mirror suddenly turned black before coming back to life and revealing a small white room with Kid chained and dangling from the back wall.  
>Kid raised his head and looked towards him. Kid was shaking and had blood trickling down his arms from his wrists and had a gash down the side of his cheek, his clothes were torn and tattered. Death couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sound of Kid's voice snapped him out of his daze.<br>"Father," Kid's voice was strained as if he had been screaming at the top of his lungs just moments before. "Protect Crona, don't give him to her. I can handle it here, just don't give her what she wants, please father." Kid managed to say before a snake like arrow shot out from the other side of the room, puncturing Kid's leg. Kid let out a scream of agony as blood flooded out of the wound adding to the puddle of blood beneath him.  
>The screen went black before going back to normal again. To say Death was angry would be an understatement. He was pissed off. "SPIRIT!" He screamed. His Death Scythe scrambled into the room looking confused and utterly terrified.<br>"Y-yes sir?" Spirit asked.  
>"Get Patty, Liz and everyone Kid was with for the past 24 hours in here RIGHT NOW!" Death screamed and watched his scythe run out of the room to retrieve the kids.<p>

"You shouldn't have said that." Medusa snarled punching Kid in the abdomen. "Now your going to be punished." She said maniacally.  
>Screams painted the white walls.<p>

~'bout an hour later~

Liz, Patty, Tusbaki, Black Star, Soul and Maka were all in the Death Room confused and shit-your-pants terrified. In front of them was a seething Death who looked about ready to destroy all of Death City. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Death screamed, furious.  
>"What do you mean Shinigami-sama?" Maka inquired. (I got vocabulary bitches!)<br>Just then the mirror turned on revealing a battered Kid. He had splotches of blood all over his body, his clothes were torn, an array of gashes covered his body and a thick pool of crimson red blood beneath him.  
>"THAT!" Death screamed pointing to his mirror. Gasps were heard throughout the room at the sight of Kid's state.<br>Medusa appeared on the screen. "Since he fails to comply with my wishes I must ask you myself. Give me Crona and you can have Kid back. I want him by sunrise or Death the Kid is dead." She said in a menacing tone.  
>"Don't do it..." Kid's voice was soft and strained. "Don't give her what she wants." He said coughing, blood trickling out of his mouth. Medusa screamed and punched Kid in the stomach and kicked him on his wounded leg. Kid screamed before the mirror went blank.<br>"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HERE!" Soul screamed lunging at the mirror. Maka had to use all her strength to hold him back.  
>"How did this happen?" Liz asked in a whisper.<br>"That's what I'd like to know." Death said harshly.

**Kid: Do you hate me or something? *pouts***

**Me: No Kiddie I love you and your ****asymmetricalness! **

**Kid: You're right I am asymmetrical, I'm garbage! *sitting in the emo corner***

**Me: Oh boo hoo, man up! *starts writing chapter 6* **

**Soul: *walks into room and sees Kid in emo corner and C.T writing* C.T what did I say about calling Kid asymmetrical?**

**Me: That I can say it whenever I want! *pouts***

**Soul: *glares* **

**Me: Don't you glare me, glare you! I can make bad things happen Souly~~! *points to computer***

**Soul: *laughs nervously while scratching his neck* Please review and I'll give you a Kid cyber Kid plushie. **

**Kid: I DESERVE TO DIE! **

**Soul: *sighs and goes over to Kid***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey~~! how is everybody? Here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy~~!**

**I do noot own Soul Eater or any of its characters yadda yadda yadda~~!**

* * *

><p>His limbs ached all over, his once porcelain skin now stained with crimson red blood. Medusa had left minutes ago giving Kid a long awaited break from the seemingly never ending torture. Blood slowly trickled down his limbs from all the cuts and gashes that adorned his body. The pool of blood beneath him dried to an almost black colour.<p>

Breathing began to be proving difficult as Kid struggled just to keep his breathing steady. Kid let his eyes slip close and tried to rest just as the door was flung open, making a loud 'thud' as it hit the hard concrete wall.

"It's time." Medusa's menacing voice sliced through the silence that had filled the air. He could feel the smirk she had through her voice. He shivered as he felt one of the snake like arrows slid across his skin, inching higher up his torso coming to rest under his chin. Kid shut his eyes tightly preparing himself for the worst.

Screams cut through the air, music to Medusa's ears.

Soul ran down the streets of Death City. After the mirror had gone blank Soul had gone into a rage and left the Death Room in search of Kid. Just seeing Kid like that had shattered Soul's heart, and the fact that he didn't want them to get him back was what sent Soul over the edge.

While running down a deserted street he heard a loud scream come from his right the only thing that ran through his head was one thing 'Kid.' At that moment he started running in the direction of the scream as fast as his legs would carry him. After minutes of running at top speed Soul came to a stop as he stood outside an abandoned storage facility. He could hear the screams coming from within.

"Kid!" He screamed ramming down the door. Inside the building was one main room. Cobwebs and dust covered every inch of the floors and boxes. The walls were lined with doors. 'He could be in any of them!' he thought in a panic. Soul ran to one of the doors and opened it only to find that the room was empty. He did this for every door on the right wall until he heard a deafening scream from the furthest wall from the centre door. In no time Soul flung the door open only to be met by a long stretching corridor. Soul sprinted down the stretch as fast as he could, at the end there was a single door screams of pain and terror emitted from within. Soul reached out and tried to open the door. Locked.

In the Death room everyone crowded around the mirror. They had been watching Soul since they all knew he had set out to find Kid. Just in case he would find Kid they would know where to find them. At the moment they were watching Soul tugging and ramming into what they assumed was a locked door. Through the mirror they could hear the muffled screams.

"Liz, Patty, Maka, Black Star, and Tusbaki go and help Soul I have a bad feeling that he'll need it!" Death yelled while pointing to the exit of the Death room.

"Don't worry Shinigami-sama the mighty Black Star will bring Kid back alive~~!" Black Star exclaimed fist pumping then running out of the room screaming a determined "Yahoo~~!"

Maka and Tusbaki ran after Black Star. Patty and Liz stayed behind and looked Death in what they hoped was the eyes. "Don't worry we'll bring Kid back." Liz said her tone completely serious. "Even if it costs us our lives." Patty nodded her head in agreement an equally serious look adorned her face. They then left in a hurry. Death now felt slightly reassured that Kid was going to be alright. Turning back to the mirror he continued to watch Soul and his attempts to open the locked door.

Soul had pulled and banged on the door for minutes and it still wouldn't budge. 'I know!' soul thought running over to the other end of the corridor. Running as fast as he could he sprint down the corridor never slowing down even when he neared the door. With a loud crash Soul rammed into the door throwing it off its hinges. Tumbling to the floor Soul quickly got back on his feet. Once he looked up his face fell. There in the room stood nothing.

It was empty. "NO! KID! KID, WHERE ARE YOU!" Soul screamed tears rolling down his face his lip began to quiver as he let out loud sobs. Falling to his knees he started to slam his fists against the floor. 'No, no it can't be! Where is he? If not here then where?' his mind screamed. Footsteps could be heard behind him until they stopped all together.

"Soul?" just hearing someone else's voice caused Soul to sob louder, behind him stood Maka and the gang.

"Liz, Patty you go look for Kid upstairs. Maka, Tusbaki you go check the left over rooms. I'll help Soul." Black star said with utter seriousness, this scared the group a little causing them to do as they were instructed. Never before had they seen Black Star like this. "Come on Soul," he said placing his hand on Soul's shoulder. "Let's go make that bitch pay." Soul nodded wiping away his tears and getting back up to his feet. They both ran down the corridor and Black Star led Soul out of the building.

"Black Star where are we going?" Soul asked confused as to why they had left the building.

"When we came here after you I noticed something." Black Star said opening a trap door that held a staircase leading under the building. Black Star motioned for Soul to move in first. After both descended down the stairs they were met with a dark corridor that stretched about 100 feet long. Both looking at each other and nodding, they both broke out into a sprint down the stretch.

At the end of the corridor lied a metal door. They could hear muffled sounds from the other side Black Star picked up his speed and rammed the door flinging it open. What met their eyes only fuelled their anger and motivation. At the farthest wall lay a half dead unconscious Kid who was dangling by chains. In front of him was an unsuspecting Medusa who was now lying on the ground due to when Black Star rammed the door.

Soul automatically ran to Kid's side and started to release Kid from the chains using his now blade arm. Black Star had tackled Medusa and had her arms and the rest of her body immobile. Medusa's snake like arrows were jabbing at Black Star trying to throw him off, but he wouldn't budge. By now Soul had Kid cradled in his arms. He looked at Black Star for instructions.

With his usual giant grin Black Star said "Get outta here. Take Kid to his father he will know what to do." Soul walked over to the door, Kid in his arms.

"What about you?" He asked worried. The blue haired boy just laughed and shook his head. "Black Star?"

"I'm gonna finish her once and for all." He said still wearing his stupid grin.

"But Black Sta-"

"GO!" Black Star yelled at him. Soul hesitated but took off down the corridor with Kid in his arms.

"You fool!" Medusa hissed. "You'll die" she exclaimed turning her head just enough to see the dead serious expression on the blue haired boys face.

"If that means my friends can be happy and safe then I don't care!" He screamed putting all of his soul's energy it his hand for his final attack. His palm collided with Medusa's back and with a twist of his wrist.

'Boom'

Soul had just made it to the top of the steps before the force of an explosion sent him flying forwards into Tusbaki who had ran out of the building when she heard the blast. Luckily she caught Kid but left Soul tumbling to the floor. Maka, Liz and Patty were by both of their sides in no time.

"W-where's Black Star?" Tusbaki asked worried. Soul stayed silent he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her what happened. Tusbaki broke into tears and fell to the ground.

"Soul get Kid to his father, Patty and Liz go with him. Tusbaki and I will catch up with you later." Maka said softly but sternly. The three nodded and Soul picked up Kid the three ran towards the DWMA and the Death room.

It had been three days since they had found Kid and lost Black Star. Tusbaki was doing a little better and had left the house to visit Kid who was still unconscious and in the DWMA's infirmary. Everyone was in the infirmary watching Kid hoping that today would be the day he woke up.

Soul was sitting on the chair seated right beside Kid's bed. As Kid started to stir in his bed everyone's gaze fell on him. His eyes slowly fluttered open and Soul was at his side holding his hand in an instant. "Kid?" Soul asked. He couldn't believe he was finally awake.

Kid looked around the room confused about why all of these strange people were staring at him. "Who are you?" He asked Soul. Soul stumbled back "Soul, don't you remember Kid?" Soul asked. The completely confused look Kid gave him caused tears to fall down his face. Everyone was shocked.

"Where am I?"Kid asked confused. "And who's Kid?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you have it chapter 6~~!<strong>

**Black Star: Yahooo~~!**

**Kid: Oh shut it your dead.**

**Me: Don't be so mean to the almighty Black Star~~!**

**Black Star: Yeah~~! **

**Kid: hmph! *pouts* **

**Soul: Come on I'll cheer you up! *Drags Kid out of the room***

**Me: GET THE CAMERA~~! WE'RE GOING IN~! *is wearing a ninja outfit and runs to where Kid and Soul went with a camera***

**Black Star: Well please review and comment I have to talk to C.T about this whole dead situation. *runs after C.T* You can't kill the mighty Black Star!**

**Patty: If you review I'll make you a giraffe~~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul: HOLY FUCKING CRAP WOMAN YOU TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS!**

**DON'T HATE THE PLAYER HATE THE GAME!**

**Kid: Calm the hell down you two!**

**Fine, fine...**

**Kid: Now both of you apologize!**

**Soul: Sorry for yelling at you C.T...**

**And I'm sorry you're such an ass wipe...**

**Soul: HEY!**

**Kid: Soul do not anger her, she has control over our lives! *hits Soul on the back of the head***

**HAH HAH! I'M BATMAN~~! *poofs into batman standing in a heroic pose***

**Soul: No your not.**

**Heh your right~ I AM GOD! *is surrounded by flames and is laughing evilly***

**Kid: Uhhhh, yeeahhhh, any way C.T. does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters~~!**

**ENJOY~~!**

* * *

><p>Kid started to fidget uncomfortably under every ones gazes. He was scared he didn't know anyone here, he felt that he should from the way who he now knew as Soul, talked to him. Kid turned his gaze down to his lap where his hands sat. He could still feel the stares. He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder; he snapped his head around only to come face to face with Soul who was now sitting next to him. His body instantly relaxed as he looked into Soul's tear strained eyes 'Why do I feel so...safe?' he asked himself. Even though he had no recollection of who Soul was he still got a sense of warmth and safety when he was next to him.<p>

The sound of the door being flung open and a cry of "Kiddo~~!" was the only warning before Lord Death burst into the room with his arms spread wide as he tackled Kid into a bear hug. Kid looked at Soul with pleading eyes in hope he would get this strange man off of him, 'cause in actuality he was scaring him, Kid didn't know what was happening and why this strange man was attacking him.

After some shouting and a lot of struggling Soul, Tusbaki, and Maka had finally gotten Lord Death off of Kid and standing at the end of the bed leaving Lord Death completely confused "Kiddo?" Lord Death asked as he looked at Kid in confusion. When Lord Death tried to get closer to Kid, Kid shied away so much that he was now sitting in Soul's lap, not that Soul was complaining at all. "Why is my Kiddo look like a lost and scared puppy?" Lord Death yelled, scaring Kid causing him to bury his face in Soul's chest and clutch at Soul's shirt.

"He lost his memory." Soul stated calmly as he wrapped an arm around Kid trying to comfort him. Lord Death turned around and looked at everyone else in the room as if looking for confirmation. He turned back around to look at Kid who was slightly shaking in Soul's arms. Lord Death let out a concerned sigh.

"Poor Kiddo..." He said before turning to Stein who was seated quietly in his chair. "Stein may I have a word with you outside?" he asked Stein who immediately complied and rolled out the door Lord Death right behind him. As soon as the door shut silence filled the room. No one knew of what to say so they all just kept quiet. Only minutes later did Stein and Lord Death open the door and enter the room, all eyes fell upon them. "Since Kiddo's memory is gone and Stein says it's only temporary, I have decided that it would be best if someone he is comfortable around with his lack of memories should stay with him and keep him company as he will not be attending school until Stein says he is mentally ready for it. So since he is obviously comfortable around you Soul," he said gesturing to the Kid in his lap. "You will be staying at the mansion with Kid until his memories are fully restored." Lord Death said then left the room leaving no room for disagreement.

~~~~a few weeks later~~~~~

When Soul had moved in with Kid they had arranged for Liz and Patty to stay with Maka until Kid's memory's had been fully restored. Kid had rather quickly gained back most of his memory but the events of the past couple months had seemed still be a blank in his memory. Soul had finally managed to get Kid back to his mansion after a day with him out of the house in hope of making some progress with his memory, but as far as Soul could tell his efforts were in vain. Kid and Soul were currently sitting on the couch and watching a movie that Soul had told him that he had really liked and so far Kid was enjoying it. Kid looked over at Soul and before he knew it he was staring at Soul and reaching his hand out and touching Soul's face. "So asymmetrical..." he found himself saying which earned him a chuckle from Soul. 'So then why do I feel like this?' he asked himself.

Soul looked over at Kid when he still didn't remove his hand, as he smiled at Kid, Kid quickly retracted his hand from his face as a blush claimed his cheeks making Soul chuckle once again. Soul stared at Kid longingly. 'If only he remembered...' and with that thought a wave of sadness washed over him.

Being around Kid slowly made his heart shatter, the fact that he had just got him only to have him ripped out of his grasp was like a knife to the chest. Although he knew he had to be strong for Kid and if Kid was happy then everything was ok, everything was alright because Kid was the only thing that mattered. He slowly felt his eyes start to water and as quick as he could he stood and left the room. He could hear Kid calling out to him in confusion.

"Soul, where are you going?" Kid called out to Soul as he left the room. Kid had started to worry Soul had been doing that more and more often recently. Kid was puzzled; he always seemed to get upset when he was around Kid for a long period of time. 'Does he not like to be around me? Do it make him upset that he's stuck taking care of me?' Kid asked himself a frown slowly making its way on his face as he thought this. 'Does he hate me?'

Soul made his way down the hall while he ran a hand through his white locks a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek 'I know I have to stay strong, but I don't think I can take much more of this...'

"Hey Soul~!" Kid yelled coming down the stairs and into the living room where Soul sat watching a movie. "I want to go do something today!" he exclaimed excitedly. Ever since Kid had lost his memories he's acted like a little Kid on Christmas about everything he did or relearned. Soul thought it was quite cute to see Kid all excited and amazed by the stupidest things. He still was always obsessing about all the symmetry that the house had to maintain and the occasional OCD attack. Yup, deep down he was still the same old Kid but only now with newly awakened antics that he had grown out of before.

"And what exactly do you want to do?" Soul asked actually quite curious as to what Kid had in mind since Kid had spent the last couple of days making sure everything in the house was still perfectly symmetrical. Soul was itching to get out of the house as well; being cooped up in the same place for a while really starts to become boring.

"Well..." Kid said hesitantly "Maka invited us to go to the beach with her and everyone else today...can we go?" He found himself asking kind of nervously. 'Then you won't be stuck with me all day again...' Kid added mentally.

Soul looked at him semi-amused at how Kid went from demanding excitedly to asking nervously. A smile took over Soul's features as he nodded and gave a "Yes." And as soon as the word passed his lips Kid was already back up the stairs and where he assumed was his room getting ready for the beach. Soul sighed and stood up heading towards his room to get his things together as well.

By the time Soul had everything packed and change into his swim trunks in a small bag and got down to a living room everyone was already there sitting on the couch and chairs in their swimwear.

"Kid what are you doing?" Patty asked crouching beside Kid. They had arrived at the beach an hour ago and Kid had ran halfway down the beach and plopped himself down on the sand, no one knew what he was doing and all the others were either sunbathing or swimming. Curiosity getting the better of Patty she decided to go over and see what Kid had been working on for almost an hour.

"Making a sandcastle." Kid answered as he observed his sandcastle looking for any blemishes on his creation. His eyes narrowed and brow creased as he watched some grains of sand travel down the side of the castle. "Dammit why won't it stay symmetrical!" He yelled out in frustration. Patty giggle at Kid and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry I'll help you~!" Patty said cheerfully repairing the sandcastle along with Kid.

Soul felt a pain in his chest as he watched Kid and Patty's cute exchange. He felt the back of his eyes begin to sting, he knew he was only minutes away from crying, he had tried so much to keep his friends from seeing the pain he had been in ever since that day they had found out that Kid had lost his memories.

"Soul are you OK?" His worried meister asked from beside him placing a hand on his shoulder in a form of comfort, looking at him with concern. That was it Soul snapped. Quickly turning around to glare at Maka with teary eyes, swatting her hand off of his shoulder.

"Yeah Maka everything's fine!" He yelled in a sarcastic tone, the loud voice gaining him an audience to his little rampage. "How can I not be okay Maka?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. "He's forgotten everything! Everything Maka! How am I not suppose to hurt? I can't take this anymore, you have no idea what I'm going through! How much it hurts!" He yelled in anger and frustration. Now everyone's eyes were trained on him, including Kid's. "I can't do this, not now..." he whispered, barley audible before running down the beach at full speed, tears streaming down his face.

"Soul?" Kid asked trying to get up, but was stopped by Patty's hand pulling him back down. He looked over to her in confusion, she only shook her head softly.

"It's for the best..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Le gasp* What will happen next? What will become of Kid and Soul's relationship? Will Kid ever get back his memories? Will I ever stop asking theses questions? Stay tuned and find out next chapter~~!<strong>

**C.T. OUT~~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short but it's better than nothing so enjoy~~!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters yada yada yada...**

* * *

><p>Soul finally made it back to Kid's mansion. After letting himself in he closed the door and ran up to his room, locking himself in there. He could feel the tears staining his cheeks but he did his best to ignore them. Plopping down onto his bed he buried his face into his pillow. Not being able to hold it in any longer he let out choked sobs, the pillow his face was buried in absorbing the most but not all of the sounds he was making.<p>

Soul didn't know how long he had been lying there but as he heard the front door open and footsteps that he knew could only belong to one person and judging by the amount or lack of light he knew that it had been at least. Letting out a muffled sigh Soul just laid there on his bed listening to the light footsteps as they ascended the stairs. He even remained still as he heard the door open and light shone into the room from the hallway. He knew Kid was checking on him, but he knew if he saw Kid then he would just burst into more tears that he had worked so hard to stop the first time.

"Goodnight Soul..." He heard Kid whisper as he slowly and almost silently closed the door leaving Soul once again left alone in the darkness of his room.

Even though he had stopped crying he could still feel that unbearable pain in his heart that lately had just seemed to not go away. Oh god this was going to be hard.

It had been a month since Soul had practically moved in to Kid's mansion and everything had been going fine. Lord Death had instructed him to tell him if Kid had regained any of his memories and so far he had remembered everything except the past year. Stein had told him that Kid might not regain his memories of the past year due to the trauma from it all. 'What if he never remembers us?' was what bothered Soul the most, because ever since Kid lost his memory they had been friends, just friends. Soul was currently pacing in his room. It was late in the night but the question was keeping him up, not allowing him to get any sleep or rest. That pain in his chest had stayed, never leaving for even a moment. It had been a long month.

Soul froze when he heard a thud come from outside of his room, in an instant he was outside his room and hesitantly walking down the hall towards where he thought to the sound came from. As he came closer to Kid's room he could hear muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. Soul quietly opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Kid was tangled up in his bed covers crying, his body raking with sobs. It reminded Soul of when he and Kid had first gotten together and had woken up to Kid thrashing and sobbing in the middle of the night.

Soul was at his side in an instant pulling Kid into his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "Shhhh, Kid it's ok. What's the matter?" he whispered softly not to upset the boy more than he already was.

As Kid's sobs slowly subsided he caught his breath enough to be able to speak. "T-they were hitting me, t-they wo-wouldn't stop. T-they kep-pt c-calling me nam-mes." He managed to say before breaking out into another fit of sobs. Soul held him tighter trying to comfort the sobbing boy.

'He must have remembered...' Soul thought to himself as he tried his best to comfort Kid. Soul buried his face into Kid's soft, slightly sweaty obsidian locks before whispering. "Tell me what you remember." He commanded in a stern yet comforting tone. Soul being so close seemed to help calm Kid and he could now form coherent sentences.

"They were hitting me and saying horrible things. The last thing I remember was being carried to Maka and your apartment, where I woke up from being unconscious." Kid said his voice wavering slightly. Soul just pulled Kid to his chest and held him tighter than before, refusing to let go as he recalled the event. He had been so scared when Liz and Patty had brought an unconscious Kid into their apartment that night they were supposed to be watching a movie.

Kid instantly felt safe and content while lying in the other's arms, once he was fully calmed down he slowly drifted up to sleep in Soul's arms, but not before hearing the albino whisper a single sentence that warmed the smaller boy's heart.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>There you are hope you liked it~~! I'm thinking that there will be only 2 more chapters left making it around ten chapters~~! Please review and tell me what you think it will be highly appreciated~~!<strong>

**C.T. OUT~~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tadaaaaaaa~~! Here you are, chapter 9 of Together I hope you like it~~! I wanted to post this yesterday but fanfiction was trolling me and wouldn't let me log in so bleh. You probably want to just get to the story so I'm going to make this quick! I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters~~!**

**Enjoy~~!**

* * *

><p>Kid awoke from the first peaceful sleep he had had in he didn't know how long, he was surrounded by a comfortable warmth, a welcoming and familiar smell and a moving pillow. Wait moving? As Kid focused on what he was rested on he soon realised that not only was his pillow lightly rising up and down, but it also had a heartbeat. In a sudden panic Kid pushed himself up his eyes opening and looking around frantically. Staring down on what he had slept on he saw the sleeping form of a certain albino. The memories of the night before all came rushing back to him and slowly but surely a small smile graced his lips. Soul looked so peaceful in his sleep and Kid couldn't help but slowly lower himself back down onto the others clothed chest and just listen to the others breathing.<p>

Kid's eyes started to swell up with tears as he remembered the course of events these past few weeks, now that he regained his memories he stared down at the sheets with stinging eyes. He couldn't imagine how horrible it was for Soul to have the one that you love forget about you. He wouldn't have survived this long if their roles had been reversed. A few tears slowly began to make their way down his cheeks, too distracted he didn't realise that the body beneath him started to stir until a warm and soft hand was placed on his forehead moving his fringe out of his face.

Pained gold clashed with concerned crimson irises as Soul lifted Kid's head to look at the other's face. "Kid what's wrong?" Soul asked softly as he looked the other in the eyes, he didn't know exactly how much Kid had remembered but he knew that he had remembered enough that it upset him. Without warning Kid launched himself on top of Soul, burying his face in his neck. Soul could feel the hot tears as they hit his cool bare skin. His arms instinctively went to wrap themselves around the others torso trying to comfort the sobbing boy.

"I-I'm so sorry! Oh god I'm sorry!" Kid sobbed, but it was muffled due to his face being buried in the others neck. Soul was shocked at first. Why was Kid apologizing to him? He had done nothing wrong. Had he? Soul moved Kid's head out of his shoulder and in front of his face so he could clearly see Kid's tear stained face. He had both hands planted on either side of Kid's face, the pad of his thumbs lightly stroking his cheeks swiping away the tears. Kid's frame was shaking but not as violently as before as he slowly started to calm himself. Soul tried to enjoy the closeness; he hadn't been this close to the other ever since the day in the infirmary when they had found out Kid lost his memories.

"I'm so sorry Soul, I'm sorry I forgot. I don't know how you could stand it!" Kid cried softly almost in a whisper as he gazed deeply into the others ruby irises. A look of realisation dawned upon the albino's features as he saw the regret and sadness in the other's eyes. So he had remembered them, he must have regained all of his memories the night before. "Oh god I'm sorry, I love you so much." Kid whispered as the tears slowly started to stop. This time it was Soul whose eyes began to tear up out of sheer happiness at hearing those words that it had seemed as if years had gone by since he had last heard them.

Soul pulled Kid's face down towards him crashing his lips onto Kid's. He kissed him slowly, softly but with a passion that no one could deny. Soul felt the happiness course through his veins as Kid parted his lips allowing his tongue entry into the warm, moist cavern. They tasted the tangy salt of their shed tears mixed together, but neither cared too caught up in their own little world for it to bother them. Both had never felt happier than they were now, with each other. They didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt as if hours had gone by as time seemed to have stopped as they pulled each other closer, getting lost in the others taste. Much to both of their distaste they broke away from the other's lips as the lack of oxygen burned at their lungs. A single string of saliva still connected their slightly parted, kiss swollen lips.

Neither could help the large smiles that took over their faces as Soul pulled Kid into a tight embrace. With Kid's face nuzzled in his neck, his breathe ghosting over his skin, and the scent that was purely Kid invading his senses he couldn't be happier. He had finally gotten Kid back, gotten his love, the bearer of his heart, his other half. He had Kid.

Patty couldn't contain her excitement as she looked upon the two love struck boys who had their fingers laced with one another's. They looked so happy and content as they sat on the park bench of their usual basketball court as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. Not being able to contain herself Patty rushed ahead of her sister, Maka, and Tusbaki towards the two boys. "Hey Soul, hey Kid~~!" She yelled in a sing song voice while running up to them waving her hand in the air as she approached. They both smiled as greeted her Kid sitting so close to Soul that he was practically sitting in his lap. Patty giggled at how cute they were together seeing that they could keep their hands or eyes off of each other for too long.

As soon as the other three girls got to the court they started to chat with one another. "So I'm assuming that Kid regained his memories?" Maka and Liz asked already having a pretty good idea that the answer was yes.

"Yeah, he did last night." Soul smiled as he looked at Kid. Patty being the pervert she secretly is took it the wrong way and looked at the two with a perverted grin. Kid caught sight of this grin and instantly flushed a deep shade of crimson knowing what the youngest Thompson sister was thinking.

"Patty you pervert we didn't do...that." Kid stated embarrassed, hiding his face in Soul's shoulder. At Kid's words Soul's cheeks also turned to a light pink hue as he looked at Patty in shock who just smiled at him innocently as the other girls giggled.

"Well I think that Lord Death would want to know that Kid has regained his memories, but I think you two deserve some time with one another." She said as the other girls nodded. "So we'll go tell him." She finished smiling brightly at the two as she and the other girls took their leave and headed towards the DWMA where Lord Death was.

Kid peeked up from Soul's shoulder and smiled as he saw the others smile. Soul leant down and quickly pressed his lips against Kid's. Yes, they did deserve some time alone together. And somewhere up in the sky there was a Blue haired boy smiling as he looked down at them, watching over them knowing that he sacrificed himself for something much greater. Because Soul and Kid, well, they were finally together.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh by the way did I forget to mention that this is the FINAL chapter of together? No? Shame, well now you know. In honor of my story I would like to reflect upon the 6-7 months I spent writing this story, I would like to <strong>**reminisce in all the frustration, almost smashing my computer against a wall, all the times I hit my head against the wall in a failed attempt to rid myself of writers block. I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers that have followed me with this story from the beginning or those who jumped on for the ride during it! Hope you liked my story Together it's been a pretty good run. You're probably like whoopdy doo you finished your story, well this is the first long term story I have ever finished. Ever. And that's all thanks to you folks! **

**Well just to let all you lovely people know I am planning a new SoulxKid story at the moment the goal for it is 25 chapters and it was inspired by the latest wonderland movie! That's all I'm going to say I haven't come up with a title yet but I will probably tell you in the author's notes once I've decided in later updates for my other stories and oneshots.**

**Kid: *Barges into the room* WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OVER?**

**It's over, done with... **

**Kid:*wails* NOOOO! *falls to the floor***

**Soul: *Picks up Kid and starts to take him out of the room* Sorry he can be a little emotional...**

**Tell me about it, see you in later oneshots and in Light My Heart~~!**

**Kid: *perks up* C.T... So your not over and done with us. Black Star said that you were done with Soul Eater! Oh C.T. you do love me~~! *gets away from Soul and glomps C.T.* **

***pats his head* There, there, I am still going to continue to torment you and put you in awkward situations~~! Oh idea, to the computer! *runs to computer leaving Kid sprawled on floor***

**Soul: You shouldn't have said anything...**

**Kid: I regret it already...**

**C.T. OUT~~! *yells from computer while typing and staring at computer in concentration with an evil smirk* **


End file.
